Demolition Lovers
by CriticalLevel
Summary: Frank Iero was failing every single one of his classes. Well, until his art teacher quit.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Frank Iero was failing every single one of his classes. He blamed it on the teacher's lack of enthusiasm but the truth was frank just hated school with a pure passion.

Well, until his art teacher quit. A young and freshly graduated male teacher replaced the old bag, as frank had named her. His name was Mr Way. This was when frank started to pay attention in lesson, when everyone started paying attention.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Good morning class!" Mr way smiled as he addressed the class. "Today you're carrying on with your coursework, Shout me if you need any help." Mr way went back to his desk. Frank pulled his sketchpad from his folder and a small piece of paper fell onto the desk. Frank picked it up and read the small writing, it said:

Roses Are Red,

Violets Are Blue,

You're A Prick,

Let Me Fuck You.

"Oi, Lynz. Did you put something in my folder?" He poked the girl in the ribs with his pencil. Lynz was one of franks best friends and it wasn't unlike her to tease him.

"Nope, Why?" she tucked the pencil behind her ear and looked at frank.

"Erm, don't worry." He smiled at Lynz and went back to sketching.

"He's so hot. Why does he have to be gay?" Lynz huffed and picked up her rubber. Franks head snapped up and look at Mr Way typing away on his laptop.

"Wait, Mr Ways gay?" Frank whispered. Some estranged part of his brain started telling him he might be in for chance.

"Frank, His jeans are even skinner then yours, he wears skin tight shirts, and he dyes his hair. It hurts me to say this but he's gayer then you frank." She patted his shoulder and turned away from him. Frank couldn't stop watching Mr Way, how he walked, how he spoke and most important his face. To frank he was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. A hand clamped down on his leg, he looked to see lynz's hand tugging his jeans. When he looks up, he sees Mr Way bent over the desk in front of him, he meets Lynz's gaze and lets out a small whistle. Mr Way spins round and stares down at him. "Mr Iero, See me after class." He then walks back over to his desk sitting down at his laptop.

"Shit." Frank Laughed and wiped his hair out from his eyes.

"Ha, you dumbass. Why'd you do that?" Lynz was laughing so hard frank though she might fall off her chair any moment, he couldn't help but join in and shout, "Cause I'm friggin Awesome!" To which he got a warning look off Mr Way, and another round of hysterical giggles form Lynz.

The bell went off signalling the end of the lesson and the school day. Frank packed all his stuff up and waited in his seat until the rest of the class had filed out of the room. Mr Way was leaning on the edge of his desk looking at frank.

"Frank. Your work is amazing, you've improved so much but then you behaviour is appalling. Can you explain to me why you thought it expectable to whistle at me?" My Way tilted his head forward, his black hair covering his face. From what frank could see Mr Way was smiling.

"Well sir, you just look so..."

"So what frank?" Mr way wiped his hair from his face his eyes glistened and his lips twitched upwards. Frank stood up from his seat and walk forward until his was in Mr Ways personal space.

"I think we both know what I mean." Frank smiles and looks up at his Art teacher.

Mr way turns quickly and rushes behind his desk. "R-right, you can go." Frank frowns and picks up his stuff and walks to the door. "See ya sir." He winks and walks out the door ready for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The weekend was a bore. Lynz was away visiting family and frank was stuck in his house. It was Sunday night went Franks mum got the phone call. Frank listened through the door, his mum was mumbling so he could hear jack shit.

"Yes, of course I'll have a word now. Thank you Mr Way." Franks mum said loud enough for frank to hear, he wondered why Mr Way was calling his mum. Then it hit him. The phone call must have been about what happen on Friday. Without a second thought Frank flew the kitchen door open and ran though, planning a quick excuse to get him out of the mess he knew was about to come.

"Ah, Frank you know it's rude to listen to my phone calls." Linda Iero placed the phone on the kitchen counter and turned to face her son. "That was your art teacher; he says you're doing very well." Franks heart leaps, so the phone call wasn't what he thought. "He wants to know why you haven't given the letter back of the art trip."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. It's just too some galleries, didn't think it was worth it..." Frank shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the coffee machine.

"Hm. He said it was best if you go, so I told him I would go in and sign the paper work Monday before you leave." She smiles and walks over to the fridge. "You don't mind do you honey?"

"Urm, not its fine I guess." Frank shrugs and walks out the room with his mug of coffee. "I guess I'll go pack."

"Don't forget its only 4 days honey. Don't pack too much." Linda's voice floated out the door and followed Frank up the stairs.

"Lynz, What the fuck." Frank pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he held two t-shirts in front of him.

"Stop with the moaning dumb ass. You get to spend 4 days with Mr Way and me. What's so bad about it?"

"Maybe the fact there's gonna be the rest of our class there." He frowns and throws the black flag top into his bag.

"So what. Stop complaining arse wipe." He could hear Lynz chuckling, and a few loud thuds.

"What the fuck are you doing? Beating someone up?" He laughs and spreads himself on his bed.

"No, my bag won't close, don't suppose you could come sit on it?"

"I think I'll pass. See ya tomorrow Lynz."

"Humph. Yea whatever." He hangs up and stairs at the ceiling, maybe the trip won't be so bad frank thought though the many possible ways he could wind Mr Way up and still get away with it.

"Should be okay." He mumbled and turned his lamp out welcoming the darkness.

If only frank knew then how his whole world was about to change.


	4. Chapter 3

Demolition Lovers.

Frank walked through the school gates with his mum clutching his backpack in one hand and his phone in the other. "Mum I'm gonna go find Lynz." He smiles and cranes his next to spot his best friend.

"Sure hun, I'm going to go sign he paper work, I'll see you in a few days." She smiles up at her little boy and ruffles his hair.

"Ah, mum." Frank runs his hands through his hair and runs off in the opposite direction. He hears a small beep and looks down at his phone.

_Frankie I'm on the bus got a seat 4 u hurry up! :Dx_

Frank hoists his bag onto his shoulder and jumps up the steps of the bus. To frank the buss smelt like old people and dust, he wondered about the last time it had been cleaned but his thoughts where interrupted when he spotted Lynz's hand waving madly in his direction from halfway down the bus. He smiled and started to make his was down the bus. When he got to his seat, he shoved his bag in the overhead compartment and slid into the brown isle seat next to Lynz.

"Morning fuckface!" Lynz smiled at frank and ruffled his hair.

"Seriously, what is it with people doing that?" He let out a sigh and tried to fix his hair. A sharp noise rippled down the bus and franks head snapped up, at the front of the bus stood the gym teacher. He had his whistle between his lips and a stern look spread over his face. Even though frank had been at this school for years he could never remember this teachers name...

"Right you lot-" He removed the whistle from his lips, "Mr Ways going to do the roll call and if every things good we will leave in about 15 minutes." He turns his head to the side and nods slightly before moving from the isle into one of the front seats. That's when Mr Way stood. He was wearing tight black jeans, a crisp white shirt with a black tie around his neck, over his shirt, he had a tight fitting black waistcoat, and on his feet, he wore barely laced beaten up boots. Frank's jaw dropped as he watched Mr Way tuck a strand of his long black hair behind his ear and clear his throat. An elbow in his ribs brought his thoughts back to reality.

"Dude, close your mouth your dribbling!" Lynz's mouth brushed his ear, and Franks face started to get hot. Had he really been dribbling?

"Right, roll call..." Mr Way looks down at the sheet and clears his throat again before starting, "Lindsey Ballato?" He looks up from the sheet waiting for an answer, which to franks surprise comes from next to him. He laughed to himself as Mr way continued. Lynz leans down and whispers in his ear, "Forget my name again?" She smiles and laughs. Frank shakes his head and jumps when his name is shouted down the bus. "Uh, yes sir." Frank looks over the seats and sees Mr Way shake his head but carry on down the roll call. Frank spaces out just watching the people on the bus move round and get settled, his phone buzzes and he pulls it from his pocket. The text is from his mum.

_Have a good time sweetie be careful. Xox_

He smiles and puts his phone back and start to pay attention to the argument happening between the front and back of the bus.

"Hey, what's this about?" He nudges Lynz who is in the middle of arguing her side of the story. She turns to him and smiles, "Simple little boy, back of the bus thinks superman's better, front thinks Batman." She shrugs and kneels on the seat. "MR WAY! Who do you think?" She shouts down the bus and everything goes quite. Mr Way laughs turns the face her.

"Sorry I'm not gonna get involved." Obviously, the answer wasn't good enough as a few kids start shouting at Mr Way trying to force an answer from him. He hold his hands up in an act of surrender, "God guys stop I'm neutral!" He has to shout over the voices to get himself heard, the kids stop there shouting, trying to figure out if that answer is good enough, so frank takes the opportunity, He leans over the seat in front of him and locks eyes with Mr Way.

"So sir, you play for both teams?" The whole bus bursts into laughter and Mr Way goes bright red. That's when to rest of the teachers get involved. The Gym teacher lets out another ear-shattering whistle and the laughter dies. "Mr Iero. Come and sit up here. I've had enough." Frank swallows and slides into the isle. He makes his way to the front of the bus and told to sit next to Mr Way and apologise. Frank takes his seat and gets comfortable. He brushes Mr Way's arm as he turns to face him.

"Sir, I'm sorry for what I said; it's just there was an opportunity I had to take it!" Frank tries a serious tone but fails miserably when Mr Way breaks down with hysterical giggles.

"F-Frank. It's fine." Mr Way manages to gasp out a reply in between his giggles. Suddenly Lynz's voice travels up the bus, "Turn the radio up please!" The bus driver shrugs his shoulders and turns the radio up as loud as it will go. Frank beams when he realises what song it is, he does not care that he's on a bus with his entire class, or that he's sitting next to the fabulous Mr Way. He has to sing along.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?" Frank peaks a look at Mr Way from the corner of his eye. He's shocked to see him singing along. "Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin." Mr Way throws his head back and laughs. Frank winks at him and continues to sing along.

From back on the bus, he can hear Lynz's patronising voice, "Awh, Panic friends!" Frank spins in his seat and flips her off. He can just tell this trip is going to be one to remember...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The bus arrived at the hotel in the early afternoon, Frank lost track of time after the second service station stop. Mr Way got them all into the little hotel lobby and started to sort out the rooms.

"Right, There is a odd number of boys so if anyone here doesn't mind being alone come and get your key, the rest of you get into pairs of who you want to room with and them we will go from there." Mr Way started handing out keys to waiting pairs of girls. Frank pushed his way to the front of the crowd, he was determined to get the room to himself; he had always hated sharing a room.

"Urm, is the one room still going?" Frank crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Yes it is. However Frank can we trust you by yourself?" Mrs Hewitt (The other Art Teacher) raises her eyebrow; she is nice but never liked Frank after he swapped the white paint for glue in his first year.

"Yes ma'am." Frank smiles and nods his head furiously. He needs this room.

Mr Way walks up to them and places his hand on Franks shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. "I think Frank can be trusted. Plus the room is just across the hall from mine, I'll keep an eye on him." Mr Way smiles and holds the key in front of franks face. He grabs it and turns to thank Mr Way, but apparently, Mr Way isn't done. "Frank go and get your bag, I'll show you where your room is." Frank nods and walks over to where his bag is. Lynz is sitting on the floor by his bag with an odd look on her face.

"So you got the room then?" Lynz stands and throws Franks bag at him, he catches it and slides the strap over his shoulder.

"Yeah, who are you with?" He picks up his rucksack and throws Lynz hers.

"Alicia, room 204!" she waves the key in his face and slides her arm through Franks and they start walking back towards the teachers. "Holy shit." Lynz stops dead in her tracks and just stares open mouthed in the direction of the elevators. Frank stops next to her and has to stand on his toes to see what had caught Lynz's attention.

It was Mr Way.

He was standing next to the elevators with another man. He looked a little bit younger then Mr Way but he was about half a foot taller. He had blonde hair swept back over his head and big tick framed glasses perched on his nose. He was thin, like anorexic thin. However, his presence wasn't what made Lynz stop. Mr Way had his arms wrapped around the others waist and his head was against the man's chest. The other man tilts his head down and kisses the top of Mr Ways head. Franks heart leaps in his chest but his body refuses to move. From next to him he can just make out Lynz's mumblings of "Sweet sweet man love." Mr Way wiggles out of the man's arms and reaches up to pat him on his head, he turns away from the man and his eyes lock with Franks.

"Hey Frank you ready?" Mr Way bent and picked up his bag, and pressed the button for the elevator. Franks brain was still stuck in overdrive but a constant tugging on his arm brought him back to reality.

"Ur, Yeah." He was still dazed; his mind couldn't quite get around the concept of Mr Way being in a relationship and by the look on Lynz's face neither could she. The elevator doors opened and Lynz and frank stepped in. Mr Way stepped in but held the doors open.

"Mikey, I'll see you later?" Mr Way let go of the doors and pressed the button for the second floor.

"Yep, see you then." Mikey answered, waved and walked away in the direction of the doors.

The elevator ride was filled with silence the only noise coming from the elevator and Lynz's constant tapping on her phone. "So... Frank, are you looking forward to going to the galleries tomorrow?" Frank could tell Mr Way was only talking to fill the silence.

"Yeah sure. It should be interesting." Frank shrugged. He doesn't feel like talking and is saved by the elevator coming to a stop and the old doors opening slowly. Lynz is the first one out of the elevator mumbling something about seeing Frank later on. Frank follows Mr Way down the dark corridor, He bumps shoulders with his teacher to get his attention before talking, "So sir who was that?"

Mr Way shot Frank a confused look, "Who?"

"You know, that guy you where all close with." Frank raises his eyebrows, "just wondering Sir. Doesn't seem like your type." Frank looks his teacher up and down waiting for a response. Which takes quicker then Frank expected.

"That, Mr Iero, is because he is my brother and if I was you I'd keep my stupid teenage thoughts to myself." Mr Way ducks his head; fishing his room key from his pocket, then looks back at Frank, "Or are you just that incapable?" He spins and walks quickly to his room. Frank just stands there open mouthed staring at the way Mr Ways' hips sway and he struts off down the hall.

It took a while for frank to get to sleep that night and when he did his dreams where full of Mr Way. The way his lips curled into a mischievous grin as he pressed Frank against the cool wall of his hotel room. The feel of his hands as they traced the hidden ink on Frank's chest. The sweet yet sexually tone he used while whispering dirty things in Frank's ear. The way his hand slid down the front of Frank's pyjama bottoms curling his long elegant fingers around Frank's erection. Murmuring dirty suggestions in his ear, "Here's your tip for the night." "My little Frankie come for me."

Frank woke, gasping for air, sweat dripping from his forehead and running in trails down his back. A loud bang comes from the door to franks room. Shaking of the dream, he peeled himself from the sheets and shuffled to the door. He flicked the lock on the door and opened it.

"Frank, you're-" Mr Way stood there, leaning the doorframe. He had on a black shirt and skintight jeans. He was staring at Frank. That when he remembered, he wasn't wearing a shirt. The tattoos he spent most his life hiding; keeping it a secret from everyone. Mr Way blinked mentally shaking away whatever he was thinking. "You're, urm, late. We leave the hotel in 20 minutes. Be ready." He turned quickly and all but ran towards the elevator. Frank slammed the door and lent his forehead against it.

"Fuck." He hit his head against the door. "Fuck." and again. "shit." Bang. "Twat." He rubbed his hand across his head and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed his brush and made a start on getting ready.

It was on his way to the lobby when he noticed the note sticking out from the side of his backpack. He pulled the small piece of paper free and read what was on it.

Roses' are nice  
>Violets' are fine<br>You'll be the 6  
>And I'll be the 9!<p>

"What the fuck?" Frank couldn't help but laugh; it was a pretty good poem but it was a little bit creepy for it to be in his bag. He looked up from the note and caught the eye of Mr Way. Frank gave a friendly smile about to turn away when Mr Way winked. Frank swallowed. That couldn't be right, could it?

"Hey frank what's wrong you look a little pale." Lynz wrapped her arm around Frank's waist.

"Yeah, Lynz I need to talk to you."


	6. Chapter 5

"So, what should I do?" Frank had just spilled everything to Lynz while they were sitting on the curb outside the hotel waiting for the bus. She listened patiently while frank went through everything, even his dream.

"Sorry dude. You're going to either have to suck it up and deal with it or say something to him." She shrugs and pats his knee. "Just be thankful your creepy stalker is hot."

He puts his head between his knees and swears under his breath. "Fuck you Lindsey!"

"Oh honey, you wish!" She pats him hard on the back and stands. "You better not be grumpy all day. The bus is here."

They sat next to each other again, out of Mr Way's earshot, and devised a plan. By the end of the short bus trip to the first gallery of the day Frank knew exactly what he was supposed to do. Whether he was going to do it, Frank was not sure.

"Frankieeeee. I'm bored." Lynz had her face pressed against Franks back while the tour guide was rambling on about some 100 year old painting. "Frankieeeee." Her muffled voice was the only thing Frank was paying attention too. The group started to move and Frank pulled Lynz along by her wrist.

"Lynz how old are you?" The group had stopped and Frank turned to look at his best friend. She took at step back and looked Frank in the eye. She stomped her foot and stalked off to where Alicia was standing flipping Frank off behind her back. Frank walked up to a huge painting hanging on a wall by itself. The colours were dark but the picture was happy.

"The colours create a huge juxtaposition. It's one of my favourites." Mr Way walked up next to Frank his attention completely on the large painting.

"Yeah. It's cool." Frank smiled and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and the screen told him it was a text from an unknown number. He looked up to see if he could figure out who the message was from. Mr Way was talking to a group of girls across the room and everyone was huddled round a simple marble statue listening to the guide. He opened the text and looked at it; there was a picture and a small sentence underneath. The picture was of the door to Gerard's room and the sentence read you and me at six.

"Mr Iero. Put the phone away. NOW!" Mrs Hewitt was standing in front of Frank with a very unhappy look on her face. "Are you even listening to me?" her hands rested on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

Frank slid his phone back in his pocket, "Sorry Miss." Mrs Hewitt led frank back to the group and left him standing next to Lynz who was completely engrossed by whatever Alicia was saying. Frank turned his attention back to what the tour guide was saying. Mr Way came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When frank turned around Gerard was walking away from him.

"Lynz." Frank pulled Lynz's arm to get her attention. She shot him a grumpy look and opened her mouth to say something but frank cut her off. "I'm going to go talk to him. If I do not come back, he is a mass murderer. Okay?" Lynz swallowed and nodded. Frank turned and raced off in the direction Mr Way had gone.

He found the teacher standing outside leaning on the wall with a cigarette balanced between his cracked lips. Frank walked up to his art teacher and opened his mouth.

"No. Don't say a word." Mr Way flicked his burnt out cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot. He walked up to Frank and invaded his space. Mr Way was so close Frank could smell the tobacco on his breath. He was slowly losing confidence. "You're scared. I thought you where super confident and wanted to talk to me. You and Lindsey were talking about me on the bus right?" Frank swallowed he could not find the word to answer him; he just stood there staring into his teachers eyes. "Right?" Frank nodded and took a step back. "That's what I thought. Now let's go back to the tour, yes?"

Frank finally found his tongue. "No."

"Excuse me?" Gerard raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Who do you think you are? You are the one who sent me the messages and the notes. What do you want?" Frank was shaking his head; maybe this had not been a good idea.

"I'm your teacher Frank. The one you have been dreaming about. You are not special you are not different. Hell, you are not a beautiful or a unique snowflake but Frank," Mr Ways hand cups franks cheek and he leans into his ear, "you're amazing. And you're mine." Mr Way snapped his hand back and pulled something from his pocket, he placed the object into Frank's hand. "Your tip for the night. Pay attention Frank, things are about to change." Mr Way spun round and walked back into the building leaving frank standing alone out in the cold. He looked down, and in his hand was a key. There was a number printed onto a white tag hanging from the key ring. The key was for Mr Ways Room.

When Frank made it back to the group Lynz bombarded him with questions about what had happened. Frank lied. He felt horrible and like the worst person in the world but how was he meant to tell her he was going to meet Mr Way in his room tonight without her freaking out. He just shrugged and told her he just laughed at him. For the rest of the day Frank didn't pay attention his mind was racing about the things that night happen tonight, had it all been a misunderstanding or had Mr Way just made the first move. One thing was clear, from the dirty glances and looks he was getting from Mr Way, if he was right about Mr Ways intentions his arse was going to be sore tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

The key was hanging from his finger, his palm to sweats to grip the cool metal. Mr Ways door loomed in front of him like the gates of hell. He was terrified. Frank had always hated the unknown and that was exactly what was waiting for him on the other side of the white door. The key slipped from his finger and clattered to the ground, the sound echoed down the empty hall and made Frank jump. He looked at the silver key lying on the bleak carpet and made his decision. In one movement he knelt down picked up the key and slotted it into the keyhole. With a twist of his wrist, the door creaked open.

The room was messy, clothes covered the floor and paper littered every other surface. Frank walked through the door and closed it softly behind him, the room was empty but the television was on showing that Mr Way was lurking somewhere.

"Frank?" Frank spun around and crashed into a body sending them both tumbling to the ground. Franks head smacked the floor and his vision went blurred. When he opened his eyes, he found the room spinning but the head looming over him was clear because of the close proximity to his own. It was Mr Way.

"Sorry, I... urm..." Frank did not know what to say, sorry for walking into your room even though you gave me a key? Somehow Frank didn't think that was the right thing to say. Mr Way cocked he head to the side staring at Franks face as if he was studying him. Mr Way then stood and extended his hand to his student and helped his off the floor.

"I didn't expect you to come."Mr way sat at the foot of his bed, the only surface free from clothes and paper, and patted the rumpled sheets next to him. Frank did not sit down he only stared more intensely at his teacher.

"You gave me a key?"

"Yes." Frank was confused. He shifted his weight and wished Mr Way would explain. Instead, Mr Way reached forward, curled his slender fingers around franks wrist and pulled the boy onto the bed next to him. Frank was not expecting it and collapsed by Mr Ways side, spread out on the bed. Mr Way took the opportunity to pin him down and climbed on top of him.

"Mr Way, I-"

"Gerard. My name is Gerard." The older man starred down at Frank and smirked, it was full of lust, secrecy, and Frank wanted him. The thought was sudden crashing down on Frank leaving him feeling dazed. Gerard shifted and brought his mouth down beside Franks ear, "Tell me what you want Frank."

Franks mind was racing but he took the opportunity and said the first thing that came into his mind, he would deal with the consequences' later.

"You. I want you." Gerard leant back and smiled, a huge beaming grin that made Franks heart beat even faster.

"Well you only had to ask."


	8. Chapter 7

This kiss was everything frank had hoped for. Fireworks, explosions and hot. Very hot. To have his art teacher over him pinning him to the bed and taking full advantage of his mouth was wrong but to Frank it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The kiss was full of teeth and tongues a battle for domination that Gerard won with ease. Frank bucked his hips up wishing for more friction only to be met with a chuckle from his teacher who then pulled back and stood.

"As much as I would like to do this we have to be down in the foyer..." Gerard looked down at his watch then spun round grabbed his jacket, "now. Move." He pulled frank off the bed and shoved him out the door. Frank knew they had to be ready to go out for food but he really wanted to kiss Gerard again but as always his stomach won and he allowed himself to be guided to the elevator.

The door slid open and the two men silently got in. Frank glanced over at his teacher standing by control panel and moved silently behind him. He placed his hands on Gerard's hips and turned him around. Gerard smiled and brought his lips down over Franks is a quick peck and then rested his foreheads against franks.

"Frank." The warning in his voice was clear and Frank stepped back just in time for the elevator to stop and the metal doors to open.

Frank was stuffed into a small booth in a rundown diner with Lynz and Alicia. The rest of his class scattered in similar booths chatting happily amongst themselves He was picking at his food pushing the chips around his plate replaying the earlier events over and over in his head. He let out a sigh and pushed his plate away from himself.

"You not eating that?" Lynz pointed at his plate and smiled at him.

"No. You have it." She pulled the plate over to herself and tucked in to Franks veggie burger.

"What's up Frankie? You're really quiet," Alicia was watching him; a concerned look spread over her face when frank ducked his head and shrugged. "Come on Frankie spill."

"Just leave it." Frank sprung from his seat and walked out of the diner. He stalked down the street towards the hotel ignoring the heavy footfalls and shouting behind him, determined to go back to his room and ignore the world. Just as he was about to cross the road a hand grabbed his arm and hauled him into the alleyway behind him.

"Frank. What are you doing?" Mr Ways body was blocking him against the wall cutting off any possible escape.

"Nothing, sir. I just want to go back to my room." Frank gave up struggling and couldn't help but lean into his teachers touch.

Mr Way's hand reached out and cupped Frank's face forcing him to look him in the eye. "What is wrong."

Frank swallowed. "This. This is wrong. What we did was wrong. I liked it and that was wrong. I don't understand what you want. Mr Way I don't get it."

"What I want? What do you want Frank, tell me what you want." Mr Way pulled frank closer until they were pressed against each other foreheads touching.

Franks eyes closed and he let out a long breath. "I don't know."


End file.
